


Rest Stop

by Pink_lil_ghost



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lil_ghost/pseuds/Pink_lil_ghost
Summary: Nora and X6-88 are on the hunt for a rogue synth headed to diamond city. After a deathclaw attack they're forced to rest and heal up where feelings start to arise. Will X6 be able to handle his growing feelings for Nora or will he ignore them?





	Rest Stop

“Ma’am we need to stop.”  
It was only an hour until nightfall but the sun was still beating down on them and had caused Nora to strip down to a simple t-shirt and jeans to battle it. They had just narrowly defeated a deathclaw that jumped them but she had still sustained a large gash to her right shoulder.  
Instead of letting X6-88 worry about her though Nora had insisted it was nothing and quickly took a stimpak to get her back on her feet. When he wouldn’t let it go she compromised by promising to get medical help at Diamond City once they reached it. The only problem was that it would take them half a day to reach the city even with the short cut they were taking.  
X6-88 had gone along with the idea of still traveling because he hadn’t seen the full extent of her wounds but with her now bleeding through her t-shirt he had had enough. He would make her stop and let him look at it no matter what. The future of the institute was in her hands and it was his job to protect her. Letting her get hurt was bad enough but if she lost her arm or even her life because of it he’d never forgive himself.  
Turning around to face him, pretending not to be in pain from doing so, Nora looked at him with concern on her face. “Are you o.k.?”  
There she goes again, more concerned about me then herself. Why does she have to be so damn caring even when she’s injured. “Ma’am i’m not the one who needs medical attention right now. You’re bleeding badly and I won’t let you go on like this.”  
Slouching her shoulders Nora let out a long sigh and then winced at the pain. “I’m fine X6 really, we just need to keep going. We’re only half a day away if we keep cutting through these fields.”  
Looking around them X6-88 could only see a large, weathered damaged house that had it’s top floor missing from it. Around them were open fields with a few mangly shrubs and a tiny stream behind the house that went on for miles in either direction. “We should rest here for the night and do something for that wound.”  
“That deathclaw already cost us half a day we can’t waste anymore time! A rogue synth is out there causing a mess for the institute and I won’t let him get away with it.”  
“Cleaning up his mess will be much easier with both of your arms.”  
Nora gave him one final look before sighing and shifting her bag’s weight. Rubbing her shoulder only to get blood on her fingers she finally turned to the house and began walking. “Let’s secure the place and set up some traps first.”  
Taking his pistol out X6-88 began searching the area for any threats while hiding the triumphant smirk on his face. “Yes ma'am.”

Finally having secured the area with landmines and putting a barricade in front of the door Nora soon built a small fire in the old rusty oven. She set a couple pieces of mole rat chunks near it and was warming herself up when X6-88 returned with an old mattress.  
“This should be more satisfactory to sit on,” he told her while setting it down behind her. In his hands was also an old blanket he had found inside a cedar chest that was only slightly torn at the edges.  
Sitting down on the mattress she made room for him to be next to her. “Thanks dear, I made a little fire to help keep us warm if you want to rest a bit.”  
“We can rest after I check on that wound,” he sternly told her.  
She slowly turned her back towards him and began wiggling her body to help get her shirt off; it was nearly cemented to her due to the blood but she managed to take it off. “How does it look?”  
Quickly X6-88 undid the bandages on her arm, carefully to not hurt her anymore, and used the shirt to try and stop the bleeding. “I need you to stop moving for a moment so it’ll stop bleeding.”  
Holding her breath Nora moved aside her long red hair and allowed it to drape over her left shoulder before stilling herself. She hadn’t been worried about it too much but his reaction to it was causing her heart to race. Feeling his rough hands on her back though calmed her down a little bit. Have to keep calm and focus on not making this harder for him.  
Keeping a firm grip on the shirt he waited a few minutes until he could check to see if the bleeding has stopped. Looking at it he breathed a sigh of relief and placed the shirt down. The gash was rather large but it showed little signs of infecting and simply had reopened due to their travels. “It’s fine ma’am, we just need to clean you off and rebandage it.”  
“Do we have the supplies to clean it? There isn’t much around us to help.”  
Getting back up again X6-88 retrieved a few buckets from the corner behind them and went to the back door. Looking outside for any signs of trouble he unlocked it and pushed the table that they had set up in front of it. “There is an old bathtub upstairs you can use; i’ll get the water while you get ready.”  
Before she could object he was out the door and headed to the stream.  
Shaking her head in disbelief Nora stood up and began digging through her bag for anything she’d need. She pulled out a spare 10mm pistol, a few old t-shirts for rags, the emergency medical kit Clayton had made for her, and a bar of soap. Tucking everything underneath her left arm she carefully began walking up the squeaky stairs while keeping the gun poised and ready.  
There wasn’t much to look at though since only a wall on the far side of the room was all that remained of the structure upstairs. Only a single bathtub and a covered toilet was left while the rest was picked clean long ago. Placing her pile of things on top of the toilet she stretched her left arm out and took in a deep breath.  
Looking out into the fields surrounding them, the setting sun giving her just enough light, she could see X6-88 getting water and chuckled. He was filling up two buckets while being careful not to get himself wet; his distaste for water very clear.  
Looking across the fields she couldn’t see any signs of trouble or much of anything. They weren’t that far from any major spots, she could just barely see an elevated highway off in the distance, but things were still so quiet.  
Sitting on the edge of the tub Nora turned on her pip-boy’s light and tuned it to the classical station. Wincing she undid her hair from it’s simple ponytail and redid it as a large bun that she hid underneath her black bandana. Humming along to the music she had managed to seat herself comfortably on the side of the tub when x6-88 returned.  
“You’re gonna need to take off your clothes ma’am.”  
Giving him a flushed look she studied his face for any sign of him joking. When she only saw the serious look on his face she stood up in the tub and turned her back to him. “I’ll need help with my bra if you don’t mind,” she whispered.  
Putting the buckets down next to the tup he reached over to undo her bra hooks then helped her pull if off. Keeping his eyes to the sky he pulled her in close before he could slip her hands through the bra and tossed it behind them. “Do you need help with anything else?”  
Keeping her right arm over her chest she looked down at her high waisted jeans and combat boots. “Yes, I’m sorry.”  
“Ma’am you have a lot depending on you as the future of the institute. Please do not feel embarrassed about asking for my help, it’s what i was made to do.”  
Scoffing at him Nora leaned her head against his. “Oh X6, I appreciate your help and support more than you could ever really know. I know how much you hate it up here and I promise to make it up to you.”  
Hoping for X6-88 to not notice she started to unzip her pants but stopped when his hand wrapped around hers. “The Commonwealth is filthy and disgusting, but it does offer certain freedoms you can’t do in the Institute.” Unzipping her pants for her he slid them down to her thighs then allowed his fingers to linger on her soft skin for just a fraction of a second.  
Gently he turned her around to face him before getting her to sit on the edge of the tub and propped her feet up. Undoing her shoe strings he quickly pulled them off before looking back up at her. “I believe your time up here will make you a great leader, but you must be more careful about your health ma’am.”  
Reaching down to stroke the side of his face she removed his sunglasses and then stuck them on her own head. “I’m sorry to have made you worry dear, I promise to be more careful next time.”  
Sliding her pants the rest of the way off he placed them on top of her boots next to the toilet before grabbing a spare shirt and ripping it in half. Putting the strips into one of the buckets he had brought up he removed his gloves and jacket then put it next to her clothes. Now in a black t-shirt and simple black pants he picked up a soaked rag and the bar of soap. “Could you turn back around?”  
Arching her eyebrows in slight confusion Nora did as she was told and let both her arms rest at her side, her pip-boy casting a light on the tub and giving it a pinkish hue. Now in just a simple pair of panties she looked out at the landscape in front of them and double checked they were still alone. Now she was grateful for how alone they were.  
He gently brought it to her back and pressed it against the gash on her back, earning a soft wince of pain. “I’ll be gentle,” he reassured her before squeezing out the rest of the water in the rag on her pack.  
The cold water sent a shiver down her spine that made her wish for the sun to be back. “I haven’t seen what Clayton packed in the kit for me yet but maybe he packed some ointment.”  
X6-88 though was busy watching the water slowly run down Nora’s back to listen to what she was saying. Without thinking he began to rub her back as softly as he could manage; his calloused fingers running from her shoulders and over her spine.  
“Hmmmm,” Nora let out a loud moan as she arched her back and kicked out her right foot. She could feel her nipples harden as the last of the water made it down her back and dripped into the tub.  
Keeping his hands on her back he remained still while watching the water. He couldn’t explain why he suddenly felt so hot and his heart was racing it just was. The sound of Nora moaning had affected him in a way that he didn’t understand.  
“X6? Is something wrong dear?”  
Grabbing a towel and quickly drying her off X6-88 rubbed ointment on her wound, careful not to hurt her, and then wrapped a new gauze around it. He pulled on his jacket and gloves before bringing out a pistol. “Ma’am I think I heard something outside, I’m going to go investigate.”  
Before she could say anything he was out the door and running down the stairs. Confused and hurt Nora waited a few minutes before realizing he probably wasn’t coming back anytime soon and that nothing was out there.  
Looking out into the darkness she at first had seen his shape walking away from the house but within minutes the sun was completely gone and she lost him. Sighing to herself she pulled her clothes back on, with less pain this time around, and cleaned up all her stuff.  
Walking down the stairs she returned to her small fire and went back to cooking her dinner. Music still softly drifted from her pipboy while she tried to distract her mind from X6-88 and what could have possibly made him leave. Eventually the meat would finish cooking and she would slowly nibble at it waiting for him to return.  
By the time he did she was fast asleep on the mattress, the fire having died down and the sun almost ready to rise again. He peered in through a window to see her sleeping and even after all that time spent thinking he had no idea why her moan had made him so hot but it had.  
And he was never going to speak of or think of that moment or her moan.  
She was the future leader of the institute.  
He was a courser.  
A synth, nothing more than a tool for the institute to use.  
That was the way things had always been and that was the way it was going to stay.  
Even if it hurt him in a way he didn’t understand.

**Author's Note:**

> first few chapters will be smutty before turning into actual sex.


End file.
